(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleavage pad for adhering to the skin and a use of a cleavage pad.
(2) Description of Related Art
Pads or adhesive tapes for adhering to the human skin, hence for doing something against the formation of wrinkles are generally known. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,986 an adhesive pad which is adhered to the chest of the person for reducing wrinkles is known. In WO 2005/018351 A2 an anti-wrinkle brassiere for use during sleep is disclosed. US 2008/0280534 A1 shows a device which has to be put between the breasts for avoiding wrinkles in the chest region and from CA 2,575,534 a potentially adhesive pad for forming the chest is known. Here the cleavage pads are adhered to the regions in which the formation of wrinkles can occur or has already occurred.
The cleavage pads are based on the knowledge that wrinkles in the décolleté region are caused or at least facilitated through a compression of the skin over a longer period of time, such as e.g. during the sleep on one side. Here and also below, the compression of the skin means a compression of the skin in the plane of the skin surface. This problem is particularly important in the case of the female décolleté.
In the region between the breasts and the region being directly above that generally can be found a particularly strong formation of wrinkles. This is caused or intensified by the fact that during sleep in the case of lying on the side the lower breast is not moved downwards, because it lies on the lower arm or the mattress or optionally it is even moved upwards a little bit due to the lower arm, whereas the upper shoulder and the upper breast are moved downwards due to gravitation. In the middle region of the décolleté thus in a region with nearly equal distances to the breast nipples and the collar bones in a vertical view a nearly uniform distribution of the wrinkles can be found.
The cleavage pads known have a shape which has been optimized with the intention that all sites at which the formation of wrinkles can occur are covered by the pad. Since the stiffness of the known pads is so high that in the case that the person lies on the side a compression of the pad itself does virtually not occur or only in a negligible extent and the skin lying beneath is adhered to the pad, due to the pad no compression of the adhered skin occurs and this counteracts the formation of wrinkles. But this stiffness of the known pads results in a wearing comfort of the person which may partially be unpleasant. One reason for the unpleasant wearing comfort may be that pads known from prior art comprise an extension which is located in the region directly between the breasts, because there the formation of wrinkles may be considerably more distinct. When lying on the side, the upper breast may lie on the rim of this extension of the pad which is oriented upwards and this may cause an unpleasant feeling due to the increased sensitivity of the breast.